Run Away
by Chibi Pandora
Summary: Johnny meets a girl who's going to run away and does a little good... sort of... in away... ... well, not really, but he tries! Give the guy a break.


Run Away  
  
  
  
I'm not the sinister mastermind who created Johnny the Homicidal Manic, but I am the idiot who wrote this.  
  
I've only have read three issues of Johnny, so first of all this is after issue three and secondly that's my excuse if this isn't very good.  
  
~Pandora  
  
~*~  
  
Johnny walked to the bus stop. It was dark and clouds formed above him, predicting rain. A small drop of blood rolled off his finger and splashed into a puddle on the sidewalk. He looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Two girls were in eating together in the local food court, talking and laughing loudly. Johnny was walking around quietly minding his own business, which wasn't unusual for him. He looked over at the table noticing one of the girls to be quite pretty. They both started laughing suddenly.  
  
"Well," One girl said between laughs, "If you don't make it with Shaun you can always date him." She pointed straight at Johnny. He could feel his stomach and his heart jump. HIM?! She wanted to date HIM?! His stomach turned excitedly.  
  
Suddenly, both girls returned to laughing, even louder then before. Everyone was staring at them. Bits of food were escaping their mouth as they laughed.  
  
"Who in their right mind would want anything to do with him?!" The girl he had noticed exclaimed. She and her friends continued laughing and splitting the ear drums of everyone in a five-mile radius.  
  
Johnny felt his heart and stomach sink to his feet.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
He lightly touched the pocket of his coat, where the girl's heart was sitting. Hearts turned out to hold blood quite well, so he could take it home.  
  
Still.  
  
He still felt hurt.  
  
A few drops of rain started falling, slowly gaining more and more til it was almost pouring. It couldn't shake him from his thoughts though.  
  
If she didn't want to date him, that was ok, but did she really have to say shit like that right to his face? It wasn't really necessary. People's opinions are all respectable, if they are phrased right. If they are just going to be a bitch about it, why should he ever try to respect her? She picked a bad day too. He did need the blood.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Johnny broke away from his thoughts and looked around, suddenly aware that he was at the bus stop. He didn't see anyone.  
  
"Hey?"  
  
He looked next to him. A girl was sitting there. She had long blondish- brown hair and wasn't dressed on either side of trendy or dorky. She looked cold, having taken off her coat so she could sit on the edge of the sidewalk, though it didn't do her much good now that it was pouring.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked again, looking up at him through the rain.  
  
"Y. yeah." He said still surprised that he hadn't noticed her. He looked up at the bus schedule on the signpost. It would be at least 15 minutes till the next bus.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked again. He really wasn't in the mood for questions, but at the same time, almost enjoyed someone wondering about him.  
  
"Home." He thought about killing her. Other then being inquisitive she hadn't really done anything, but the heart probably didn't have enough blood. He looked back down at her in the rain, cold and wet. "Whe. where are you going?" She looked a little surprised by the question. Hell, Johnny looked a little surprised by the question.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He stared at her strangely. "You don't know?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nope. I'm running away."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"Everything. Haven't you ever wished you were someone else? Hated who you were? Well, I'm sick of it. I'm going to get away. Be someone else. This place makes me sick." She paused for a second. "But hey, I could just stay here a little longer, I'll probably be killed like all those other people."  
  
"I'm sure they died for a good reason."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"They probably did. Most people are pretty sad."  
  
"Exactly what I think!" Johnny was excited.  
  
She smiled. "What's your name?"  
  
"Johnny, but you may call me Nny."  
  
"Becky."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Becky." He said gracefully bowing.  
  
"You too." She said nodding.  
  
They bother went off to their own thoughts for a while.  
  
At one point he looked back down at her. A drop of water fell of her nose. The rain had yet to stop and she was completely soaked.  
  
"Fuck." He sighed taking off his coat and let it go over her head, making her jump. "You shouldn't get sick."  
  
"Oh! Thank you!" She said moving the coat a little, so she could look up at him. "Your really nice."  
  
"I can relate to someone having a hard time." He said shyly. He wouldn't look back down, so she couldn't seem him blushing just a little.  
  
He was enjoying the time. This is nice. She's nice. No one is bugging me. No one is bugging her. Our damn bus is late, but oh well.  
  
"Nny?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do you put up with the world?"  
  
"I get rid of things that annoy me."  
  
"That's amazing." She said in awe. "I don't have the ability. I let everything and everyone bother me. If you can get over that, then you are truly gifted."  
  
"That's not exactly what I meant."  
  
She waited for him to explain.  
  
"Isn't it part of human instinct to protect one's self?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"At you can be hurt mentally as well as physically, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, I kill anyone who is an asshole."  
  
She stared up at him. "With voo-doo doll's or something?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
She looked at him for one more minute "For a second I thought you actually KILLED people." She smiled. "But I don't think someone like you would do that."  
  
"You shouldn't judge people."  
  
"I'm only judging you as being someone who gave their coat while it was raining sense mine is trashed."  
  
"You don't want to be sick when you run away."  
  
"Maybe I won't." She looked like she was in deep thought. "Maybe I won't run." She looked up and smiled. "I used to think that there were no good people in this place, but maybe I am wrong. And if I'm wrong about that, I must be wrong about other things too. So what do you think? Should I stay?"  
  
"I think so. We need more nice people."  
  
"Good. Then I'm going to stay here." She stood up. "Here. You can have your coat back." She took it off and was about to hand it to him when she noticed the budge in his pocket and the fact that it was dripping red. She looked inside at the heart and when pale white. "This- th-this. it's. uh. "  
  
"Great." Nny sighed. "Now I have to kill you."  
  
She looked up in pure terror.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't want to, but you saw that and I don't think you'd want to live the rest of your life after seeing that anyway." She was just staring at him. "I'm really truly sorry. You seem like a nice person and I wouldn't kill you if I didn't have to."  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, which was when the bus came and ran her over.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late." The lady said when she opened the door of the bus. "There was a massacre at the mall and the regular driver was killed."  
  
Nny blinked once or twice, shrugged and got on the bus. He took a seat in the back. As the bus drove away he could see the Becky's dead body.  
  
"Bye."  
  
~*~ THE END 


End file.
